A Change in Taste
by MysteriousRedReaper
Summary: Sequal to 'The Missing Hero'-Red X joins the Titans and Raven is enjoying his company, but Robin thinks something is wrong with the recent change
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans; This WILL have Flinx moments!

* * *

><p>"He wants to what?" screamed Robin. He had just gotten the terrible news that a once dangerous thief wanted to become a new profound hero. <em>Pff, like that'll ever happen! Why would X want to join the Titans without ulterior motives?<em> thought the annoyed hero.

"Apparently, he wants to change," explained Raven. Her face wore a bored look. She didn't seem too interested in the fact that a thief may soon live upon them. "I don't see what the problem is. He can hold his own in a fight against you, anyone like that who wants to work with us should at least be given a chance," she continued.

Raven just didn't see the way Robin did. He saw that X was playing at something. Robin just didn't know what._ He's up to something and I'm gonna find out what_ he thought.

Almost on cue Raven spoke, "Look, if you want to find out what X is up to, just say he's in and keep an eye on him."

Robin looked at her with a questioning look as to how she knew what he was thinking. "Telepathic connection, remember?" she reminded.

"Oh, ha-ha right," he realized. "Well, it is a good plan. Maybe you're right. Maybe the best way to figure out what he's up to is to let him in." Raven was right this was a great plan, and it wouldn't be the first time he was corrected.

"So, you're going to let him in?" she asked with a raised brow. Robin nodded. They both agreed and decided to call him in.

He entered the room dressed rather normally, but instead of his skull mask he wore a simple domino mask like Robin himself. Rather than a serious look, a cocky grin covered his face. When he made it to the center of the room, he sat in a chair, thus completing the triangle of people. "So, am I in beautiful?" he asked turning to Raven. Instead of responding she rolled her eyes and nodded toward Robin.

"We've decided you may join, but you get one strike. After that strike, you're gone," explained Robin. His expression was less than pleased with the decision. X on the other hand looked thrilled.

"Well, guess I better enjoy it while it last, huh?" X directed toward Raven. She rolled her eyes once again to dodge the question. "By the way, do I get my own room..." he slowed and turned back to Raven,"...or am I sharing with you?" he finished giving her a wink.

Scoffing she began, "Not unless you want to end up dead."

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans; This WILL have Flinx moments!

* * *

><p>Red X walked out into the common room, to find a fairly excited Kid Flash and a rather bored Jinx. "So are they letting you in or not?" asked a curious Kid Flash. X smiled evily and continued to walk past him, seeming to be following Raven.<p>

"I'm going to take that as a yes. So, can we please go now? I didn't plan on staying at the tower tonight," Jinx asked annoyed. Kid seemed to ignore her. So, she turned to Bumblebee and began jabbering.

Afterwards, while glancing around the common room she found Aqualad, Speedy, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all staring at her. She turned back to Kid with a questioning look. "Why are all the guys staring at me?" she asked.

" 'Cuz your hot," popped up X. Jinx jumped in surprise. Kid turned from Jinx to X, with a murderous look. "Don't need to be a telepath to know what you're thinking," X joked. "'Sides, chick wearing something like that," he pointed to her shirt." 'Round here must be the best thing they get to see."

Jinx chuckled, at the fact of how right X seemed to be. "Hey, hey! I'm the only one who gets to leer over Lucky," Wally said rather stupidly.

X shook his head at the comment. When he saw Beast Boy still staring at Lucky he spoke up, "I'm pretty sure KF doesn't like others drooling over his girlfriend." Beast Boy closed his mouth and continued to watch TV. Just when they heard this, Aqualad and Speedy exploded out laughing. Jinx just happened to give a little laugh herself.

Just then, Raven walked back into the common room going toward the stove. "Say, speaking of hot, what's up with her?" asked nodding toward Raven.

"Haha, you can't be serious. Raven doesn't date," Jinx told with a half hearted laugh. X glanced back at Raven as she poured a cup of tea. His eyes looked her up and down. Jinx snorted as she saw him ogling her.

"What?" he asked never moving his eyes from the sorceress. "God is she always so..."

"Gothic?" asked Jinx.

"Depressing?" proposed Kid Flash.

"Sexy," ended X.

Kid's checks were huge as he tried not to laugh. Jinx clasped her hands over her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. Just when they both looked as if they would blow, Raven walked by and they both swallowed their laughs and took on more serious looks.

"Hope he's not torturing you two," she said solemnly as she walked by.

"Not at all," chuckled Kid Flash.

"Quite the opposite actually," snickered Jinx.

Raven raised an eyebrow at both of their strange behavior. Then looked back at Red X who just cocked another smile at her. "Well, I guess you two will be leaving soon?" she changed the subject. Jinx simply nodded a "no". "Huh, well, Kid," she directed her statement. "Your room is just the way you left it. So, i guess you guys can stay in there." They both nodded. Raven took another look at X and walked off.

After she left Kid and Jinx went back to laughing. "Whew, she seriously scares me sometimes," told KF. "So, I guess you and I can get back to the room, huh?" flirted Kid to Jinx. She rolled her at him as she looked back to Jason.

"I'll be fine, but trust me. I might not be able to sleep very well tonight," he said looking toward the doorway Raven had gone through "Not a wink."

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans or The Raven;

* * *

><p>Raven walked into her dark room, sipping her tea slowly. When she reached her bed she lit a candle and pulled a book from her bed side table. Just as she began to read she spoke, "If you want to keep your life you'll leave and never enter my room again." She looked toward the window to find someone emerging from the darkness.<p>

"Now why would I do that?" asked X. When he reached her bed she continued reading and ignored him. He leaned in closer to her, but she continued her reading. She seemed to not even care when he sat down on the bed next to her and leaned over her shoulder. "What are you reading?" he asked as he placed his head on her shoulder.

Raven sighed and spoke,"The Works of Edgar Allen Poe, I'm currently on 'The Raven'." She rolled her shoulder as to push his head off along with a simple scoff.

"No way, Really?" he asked in surprise. "That's my favorite poem by Poe! I love how the Raven is always repeating "Nevermore". It just gives the poem such repitition." He said with enjoyment.

With a raised eyebrow Raven looked at him. "You've gotta be kidding me, right?" she said with a tang of sarcasm. "I never took you for the gothic,dark romaticism book type." She seemed to keep an unemotional face, even though her words sounded as though she were surprised.

X shrugged, "What can I say? I'm an intresting man," he smiled and wiggled his eye brow. Raven just snorted at his flirting attempts. "How do you like it?" he asked as he placed his head back on her shoulder.

Rolling her shoulder yet again, Raven spoke. "I love it. I've read it twice, but Poe is one of my favorite authors. So, I'm rereading it." While waiting for him to respond she continued reading. 'This grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore-Meant in croaking "Nevermore." ' she read.

X leaned in closer to Raven and put his arm around her as he began reading. Instead of pulling away like he expected her to, she placed her head in the curve between his neck and shoulder. X's eyes widened in surprise, along with a slight gasp.

Raven secretly smiled when she heard his quite gasp. _'Hehe, it's just like that one time when I flirted with Aqualad and Speedy's jaw dropped to the floor.'_ she thought. Raven continued reading in the postion, just waiting for him to squirm. When he finally did change positions moving away slightly, she snickered in her head.

"Ha, so...Wh-What's up with you?" X asked awkwardly, trying to make conversation. Raven simply raised an eyebrow at the question. "Oh, come on Rae. What I mean is what's up with your hole gothic thing? Or the fact that you seem to always be alone? Why?"

"I'm not about to spill my guts to you," Raven said plainly. She hung her head back into her book. X put his arm back around her and pulled her closer. Raven pulled her head back out of her book, meeting his eyes or at least his mask covered eyes. X leaned in toward her, his hand taking the book and throwing it to the bed side table. Finally, their lips reached and the rest was heaven.

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans;

* * *

><p>The next day the common room was filled with Titans. There was talking, gaming, and eating going on through the room. No one seemed to notice a lack of Red X or Raven. Jinx was trying to escape from the offer Starfire had given for shopping. "Really Star, I just don't feel like going."<p>

"But, you must! Bumblebee, Kole, and I shall feel bad if we were to leave you here," Starfire pushed. Bumblebee and Kole stood to the side trying not to get into the conversation.

Jinx shrugged her shoulders and began to walk off. "Go on without me, I'll just hang with Raven," she said over her shoulder. She heard Starfire mumble something along with Bee and Kole's foot steps heading the opposite direction.

When Jinx glanced around the common room, she found Raven missing. She headed down a hall toward Raven's room. As Jinx came closer to Raven's room, she could hear voices talking. Just as she reached the room, Red X walked out.

Red X jumped at the surprising sight of Jinx. She snickered quietly, "Didn't think anything could scare you." Looking him up and down she noticed his clothes were slopply put on, his hair was messed up and his domino mask was slightly uneven.

"You just startled me," X said trying to keep his cool as he continued by. Jinx cocked an eyebrow at his odd apperance and knocked on the door.  
>"Forget something?" asked Raven as she continued fiddling with her robe. When she turned to face the door, she seemed less than happy that Jinx had entered. Jinx gave Raven a questioning look. "Nevermind."<p>

Raven ignored Jinx as she tiddied up around the room. "X's clothes were rumbled, his hair was messed up and his mask was crooked. I walk in and your redressing, along with the room being messy," Jinx listed off.

"Your point?" Raven asked solmenly.

"You two so had..." Jinx was cut off.

"Hey, Rae u seen... oh, Jinx. There you are!" Wally interrupted. He zoomed in the room and swooped Lucky into a hug. Ignoring her annoyed face, he gave her a peck on the check. "Ready for our date?"he asked.

"Date?" Lucky asked

"Oh, right. Ready for our surprise date?" Wally corrected himself along with a wiggle of an eyebrow.

Lucky rolled her eyes as Wally picked her up bridal style. "Ready?" He asked. Jinx slipped out of his arms.

"Give me a minute, ok?" Lucky said. Wally nodded and walked out of the room. Lucky turned back to Raven. "Look obviously, something happened between you and Jason last night. I don't want a play by play, but just be careful. I know the kind,"she continued.

"The kind?" questioned Raven.

"Rae, I don't think I really need to tell you that X is a flirt and almost definetly a player. and seeing as how, your one of my closest friends on the team, be cautious." Lucky finished.

Raven gave a slight smile as she began, "Thanks, your a good friend." She began to walk across the room when she stopped and turned back. "Oh, by the way. Speedy stole your bra for a bet between the guys. Give 'em hell." she snickered.

Lucky smiled as she left. When she reached Wally at the end of the hallway, she took his hand and continued into the common room. Halfway across the room, she stopped and turned toward the couch. She stomped up to Speedy and slapped him in the back of the head. When he turned to her with a questioning/painful look she punched him in the eye. It was almost surely going to leave a bruise.

"What was that for?" he asked painfully.

"For stealing my bra, moron." Lucky said. And with that she and Wally left Roy with black eye and Aqualad with tons of leverage.

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans;

* * *

><p>The room was dark. A few candles were lit around the room, casting mysterious shadows through out the bedroom. Silence cast through the room, giving an eerie tone. A few words could be heard once in awhile. "Azarath, Metrio, Zenthos..." was spoken. Raven's legs were crossed, eyes closed, face plain. You couldn't even tell if she were alive, except for the rise and fall of her cheast.<p>

As X came closer he could notice the flames from the candles seemed to be growing. He slowed his walk, as to prepare himself for some ambush. Still coming closer, he never moved his eyes from the floating figure in the center of the room.

The flames continued growing with every step. As they grew, X could see the room more clearly. The demonic masks hanging on the walls, creepy figures on the bookshelfs, and the horror books scattered around the room. All these trinkets gave the room a very scary aura.

"If you don't like the atmosphere why are you here?" Raven asked. She turned to see who had entered. When she realized it was Red X her face changed. She gave a tiny smile, "Sorry, thought you might be Beast Boy, again. He keeps trying to break in for some reason."

X smiled back and plopped down next to her. "Probably, 'cuz the bet has changed from just Jinx to every girl on the team."

Raven levitated down next to him. She snorted. _'Guess that explains why he's here,'_ she thought.

With a evil smile X spoke, "Haha, that's not why I'm here." He put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to his cheast.

As Raven nestled her head onto X's shoulder, she asked. "So, then why are you here?" Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled up at him. He grinned back at her hugging her closer to him.

"Do I really need a reason to visit a pretty girl?" Red X flirted.

Raven gave a half-hearted laugh as she rolled her eyes. "I think someone has been hanging out with Wally too much," she joked.

X chuckled and layed back on the ground pulling her down with him. Snickering, she wraped an arm around his abdomen and pulled her face closer to his. Just as their lips were about meet, the _swosh_ from the door startled them. Breaking their connection, they split appart. Leaning upward, they found Robin had entered.

Robin cocked his head to the side, as if asking the question _'What the hell is going on here?'_ He walked closer daring one of them to speak.

Before Raven could attempt to explain the situation, X spoke. "Traffic Light, your kind of interupting something..." He obviously saw that this hit a nerve. Robin's eyes narrowed and his fist were clinched. Raven noticed that X had clinched his fist as well. She knew a fight was about to go down.

X stood up, taunting Robin to throw a fist. Robin stepped closer ready for a fight. Before anything could happen, Raven shot up between them. She made a small shield with each hand, blocking each man from the other. "If you two want to go mano y mano get out of my room," she said with a somber face.

Each pushed closer against the shield, and Raven pushed back. Robin and X both lost their balance and tripped slightly. Taking the chance, she threw each of them back several feet from each other.

"Now, both. Out!" Raven said raising her voice ever so slightly. Robin made his way out first. X walked back to Raven givng her a kiss on the head before exiting. She gave a small smile, as she locked the door.

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans; The line is a time-lapse

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking? Messing around with him?" Robin screeched. He stomped back and forth in front of the chair Raven was sitting in.<p>

Robin continued ranting, but Raven just leaned back blocking him out. 'It's so cute how he thinks I'm listening and/or that I care' she thought. When he seemed to have finished, she asked, "Done yet?" Robin glared at her and answered her question by continuing. She sighed and rolled her eyes, waiting for him to finish yet again.

When Robin's mouth finally seemed to close, Raven stood. "Richard, I get it. I messed up. You don't trust him, Think he's here to black mail us or something." she said plainly. When she walked to the door she turned and finished. "But you know, you two are more alike than you think. So, maybe for once trust someone on the outside."

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious? Robin freaks out when he sees you and X together and your not going to do anything?" Jinx asked not believing her own ears. She settled down next to Raven, and looked over her shoulder at the current book Raven had her nose stuck in.<p>

"Problem?" Raven said quietly without pulling her head out of the book. She continued reading, ignoring her frineds chin atop her shoulder.

"How can you ignore the fact that Robin's totally pissed... and just bury your face into some book without saying something?" Raven shrugged her shoulders, pushing Jinx's chin off. Lucky rolled her eyes and sighed a small sigh. "Seriously, your not even going to tell somebody you two are dating?"

"Nope, didn't even tell you, you figured it out. And besides it's no one elses buisness." Raven explained.

Lucky sighed again. "How is it you two are a couple?" she asked

"How is it that you can be so rude to Wally and yet you two live together, eat together, and still sleep in the same bed without killing each other?" Raven asked with a rather bitter tone. She raised an eye brow as to why Lucky seemed to be smiling.

"Because thats what true couples do," Lucky said with a smile. Raven snorted at Jinx's comment. Before Jinx could carry on the conversation, Raven stuffed her face back into her book. Jinx snickered at the way Raven tried to avoid talking. "Why don't you two just go on a date or something?"

"A date?" Raven rose an eyebrow.

"A date! You know, dinner, movie, bowling! Anything you two like to do! Show off your new guy! Geez, have you never been on a date before?" Lucky asked with a rather surprised voice.

Raven sighed and put her book down in her lap. "In Azarath, most people don't date. Marriages are arranged. So, you can see why dating isn't my specialty." she said with little emotion.

Lucky let out a quite sigh, before speaking, "Guess I'm going to have to help you two out here." Before Raven could protest, Lucky grabbed her arm and pulled her through the kitchen. When they reached Jason, she grabbed his arm as well and pulled the two into the opening hallway toward the front door.

Jason wore a quizzical look trying to make since of the two women. Raven's eyes were like knives as she glared at Lucky. Ignoring the stabbing scowl heading toward her, Lucky began to explain. "Obviously you two have been... seeing each other, without going on a date. And seeing as how neither of you are intrested in it, I'm forced to do this." She looked at Raven, half jokingly and half caringly. "You two are going to go on a date and showing off your couple status!" she finished.

Jason gave a slight laugh. "That's what this is all about? The fact that Rae and I haven't announced to the Titans that we're seeing each other? Jinx, I think you're freaking out over nothing." he said trying to make since of everything.

Raven snorted and slid over next to Jason's side. "Thank you! See?" she asked Jinx "It's no one's buisness but Jason's and mine." Jinx looked at her with look that said 'I don't care, your still going to do what I say'.

Jason gave an annoyed sigh before he spoke,"Fine, Rae want to go out tonight?"

"Personally, no. I want to sit in the dark and finish my book," Raven spoke. Jinx gave her a glare. "Ugh, Fine! How about... I don't know. Maybe a movie? Or something?" Jinx began smiling. "But, leave seperate, arrive seperate, and..." for the last Raven turned toward Jinx. "No one knows."

Jason snickered. "Well, I guess it's a date."

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans; The line is a time-lapse. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been really busy, then my computer had a melt down thing. I promise to update soon :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A few rumors had circulated about Robin and Red X's little fiasco. No one knew why the arguement had happened, but they knew Robin and X were involved so that explained the majority. Still, no one seemed to know about the current relationship between Jason and Raven other than Lucky.

After a few hours of being chewed out for what she had done, Raven calmed down and Lucky started to help her get ready for her date. Lucky went diving through Raven's dresser, attempting to find her something that looked nice enough for a date. "You know," she spoke as she continued swimming through the sea of clothes. "If you hadn't spent all those hours bitching about the fact that this is such torture for you, we might have found something for you by now." When she came up for air from the sea of cloth, she was holding a red tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Raven gave her an annoyed look and then took the clothes Lucky had pulled up. Lucky ordered her into the bathroom, to change. When she came back out, Lucky cocked her head to the side, thinking. She held her hands up, boxing of the image of only Raven. Lucky looked like some artist, determined to find a piece of art work in a scrambled mess. When she finally had her 'lightbulb' moment, she walked out of the room.

Watching her friend leave her, Raven wore a confussed look. She turned toward the mirror to see herself in the slim fitting top and jeans. Her pale skin seemed lighter next to the blood red shirt. Raven's hair framing her face perfectly.

When Lucky returned she was holding a short cropped leather jacket. Giving it to Raven she said "This is something I just had laying around, it'll look perfect on you." Raven took the folded piece of clothing and put it on. When the cool fabric hit her skin, she felt beautiful. Lucky smiled as her face lit up. She couldn't help but speak up,"You look hot!" Raven snickered quitely at her friends remark. A smile came to her face, un like any other.

"Any tips?" Raven asked with a tang on worry in her voice.

Lucky laughed and told her,"Don't get caught. Other than that you should be fine."

Raven smiled and gave her friend a small hug. When her grasp was released, she asked, "Oh! How did that surprise date of your's go?" She winked at her.

Before she spoke,"It was fun, we went to dinner at this small restaurant Then we went to go see that new slasher movie." Lucky explained. She always loved horror movies. "Funny thing was, I think Wally was more scared of at the movie than I was," she laughed.

"What makes you think that?" Raven snickered.

Lucky began to explain, "Well during the movie he kept squeezing my hand at all the creepy parts. Then afterward, it seemed like he kept watching his back to see if some psycho was going to come rampaging on us. Plus, after all that, last night he kept hugging me really close as if some killer was about to jump through the window and attack us." Both girls looked at each other for a moment, then laughed at how silly it seemed.

"Guess you better get going. Don't want to be late for that fancy date of yours," Lucky teased Raven.

Raven smiled, and began to walk out the door. When the door opened, she turned back. "Hey, this may seem weird, but can you make sure Robin doesn't try to follow me or anything?"

Lucky looked at her, then realized,"That would actually be rather smart. Okay, I'll keep an eye on Boy Blunder."

* * *

><p>When Jason reached the Common room, no one really seemed to notice. This was good for him, this way he could sneak out without anyone noticing. When he was just about to reach the door, Robin stepped in his path. "Where do you think your going?" asked the rather rude hero.<p>

Jason stopped and looked at him with an annoyed face. "Going to see a friend, why do you care?" he asked with the same amount of rudeness in his voice.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a look of anger."What are you playing at?" the Boy Wonder asked.

The ex-con cocked his head to the side, with a questioning look. "I'm not playing at anything." Robin gave him an annoyed look. "What? I'm on your side now, remember? Might as well be immune," Jason said with a slight attitude.

"No one's immune," Robin snapped back.

Jason slid past him, "Whatever you say. But if you'll excuse me, I have plans." With those words, he was gone.

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans; The line is a time-lapse. I promise to update soon :D!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 8<strong>

The couple entered the restaurant, each laughing at the joke Jason had just told. "I'm serious this all REALLY happened!" he said trying to convince her. Raven rolled her eyes and simply continued laughing. She walked up to the hostess and told her how many. The hostess led the two back to a booth. It was a rather fancy restaurant. All the waitresses were dressed in geishas, and japenesse lights were strung from the ceiling. A few ceramic 'Lucky Cats' were sitting on shelves, waving at all who passed. Raven smiled at all the little japenesse novelties around the restaurant.

They sat down, and looked over their menu's deciding what to order. Raven looked at all the unusaual names on the menu, not able to decide what she wanted. "Ever been here?" Jason asked rather curiously. Continuing to look up and down the menu, she shook her head. He smiled as she continued scanning the intresting list of food. Jason waved the waitress over, before speaking "I love this place, just let me order. I have a feeling you'll like the sushi. It's delicious."

Jason began listing off a number of intresting sounding rolls in Japenesse to the waitress, who just wrote down everything he said with a smile on her face. When he finished, the waitress walked away and he turned back to Raven smiling. They continued talking until the food arrived.

When the food was placed to the table, Raven made a face at the strange looking foods. Jason couldn't help but laugh. "It looks weird at first, but the taste is amazing," he tried to change Raven's mind. She raised her eyebrow at his statement. "I promise," Jason said with one hand over his heart and holding his other hand up. Raven smiled at his attempt of a joke.

Jason took his chop sticks and picked up a piece, holding it up for Raven to eat. She hesitated, but accepted the small piece of fish. She wasn't sure what kind of fish it was, but it wasn't half bad. It had a taste like cold steak. Jason explained how it was a simple piece of sashimi(1) red tuna. He picked up another piece of some sort that was wrapped in rice. He ate this piece himself, chewing and swallowing slowly, as to savor the taste. "It's a Rainbow roll. Basically, its crab and zuchinni wrapped in seaweed and rice," Jason told.

* * *

><p>They had finished their dinner rather quickly. Raven had even found herself a new favorite restaurant. "That was delicious," she said as they walked out of the restaurant. The couple continued walking til they reached a quaint little park. The two of them sat down at a small bench.<p>

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed dinner," Jason said with a smile on his face. "I figured you'd like sushi." Raven smiled in response. Neither spoke for a few moments. Jason was just watching the few kids out with parents. Raven seemed to be taking in her settings. The trees, the grass, the little munchkins, the couples walking around, even emotions began flooding into the empath. Her inspection of the area was interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

Jason pulled a black flip phone from his jackets pocket. He looked at the number, and suddenly Raven was overwhelmmed with the feeling of worry. She turned to Jason who was standing up. "I've got to take this call. I'll be right back," he said as he began to walk away.

Raven began arguing with herself in her head._ 'Maybe I should listen in on his conversation, just in case. What? No! I couldn't do that! It's wrong. But, Robin said we need to keep an eye on him just in case.'_She began to focus in on the general area Jason had walked to. Whispering a quite incantation "Azarath, Metrio, Zenthos..." She the voices were hard to understand at first, but after she refocused, she found she could hear better.

"I know, I know. You want me to figure out Robin's identity," Jason spoke. There was a long pause. Raven inferred the other person was talking. "Hey! I broke into the tower before and I did it again, what makes you think I can't handle him?" Another long pause. "How the hell am I supposed to get him to trust me, when I can barely walk out of the tower without him following me?" Pause, yet again. "I'm not going to do that!" Pause. "I'm not going soft! I just..." he stopped to think. "I just don't think a person should be used that way." One last pause." I'm a theif, not some asshole assassin!"

Raven couldn't take it anymore, she cut the connection. How could he do this? It was just wrong, they had let him into the Titans. And this was how he repayed them?_ 'That little over paranoid tight wearing dork was right'_ Raven thought. He was gone for a few more minutes, but she didn't care. He had lied to them, that was all that truely mattered to her. She waited for him.  
>After a few more moments he came over. Raven didn't wait to see what he would say, she left her fist think for her. When he reached the bench, her fist collided with his jaw. When he recovered, he look back to find her with one of the angriest faces she'd ever wear. He looked at her with a questioning look, but before either said anything, Raven teleported back to the tower.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Sashimi- a piece of fish served without rice<p>

So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!


	9. Chapter 9

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans. I promise to update soon :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

As Raven stormed up to the tower, she tried to contain her fury. The attempt had rather failed, her face showed obvious anger, and her fist were clinched. When she entered the tower, a few Titans took one look at her and moved from her path. Most knew better than to get in her way when angry. The last time Speedy did so, she threw him out a window of the tower into the water below, in November. He came out of the water with blue lips, he didn't stop shivering till an hour later.

When she made it to the common room, everyone's eyes were on her and her frustration. Speedy began shivering again. Starfire came up to her and proceeded to ask what was wrong, but floated off when Raven didn't respond. Jinx looked concerned for her friend. Yet no one approached her. She continued stomping her way through the tower. She entered Robin's room, and she was simply fuming. Robin's face was less than pleased when he saw Raven's angery face.

"What happened to...," Robin began to ask.

He was cut of my Raven and her rage, "Don't you dare say 'I told you so'."

Robin smirked and leaned back in his seat. "What did he do?" he asked with his cocky smirk plastered on his face.

Raven conitinued boiling over, as she began to explain, "Someone hired him apparently. I don't know who, so don't ask. They want your identity, Richard." When saying to Robin, she narrowed her eyes. Robin looked at her with slight annoyance. Raven was the only person who would dare say his name in the tower. It was against the rules to use real idenities in the tower, just in case there were bugs planted. At the moment she didn't seem to care, she was far to pissed.

"I tried to..." Robin began, he was cut off by the stabbing stare coming from Raven. He stood and put his hands up "Ok, ok. I won't throw salt in the wound, but you had to see this coming. He's a villain, a theif, he can't be trusted." He continued on about how they need to know who to trust and who to keep close. Raven still didn't seem to care, she was burning inside.

In her heart was pain, sadness, and loss. Raven thought she had finally met someone she liked, she thought he was different than what people thought, he had never changed. He was still a villain, and now a traitor. In her head was regret, anger, and torture. Raven knew she shouldn't have trusted an outsider. He had betrayed her like Trigon and Malchior. He had made the torture of her poor soul even worse. She was still paying for her past sins, and he had just added to the list. Doubting her friends, trusting a villain, and having feelings for him.

Her torment continued as Robin continued his lecture of how you aren't supposed to keep your enemies closer than your friends. She began to realize, Jason had no clue that Raven was on to him. He would still be coming back to the tower. She spoke up, "He's still coming back to the tower, what are we going to do?"

Raven's words hit Robin like a train. "Why the hell, would he come back to the tower?" Robin asked with a bewildered look on his face. Raven looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact with her leader. She hung her head low. "Raven, why is he coming back?" Robin rephrased the question.

"He doesn't know I know. Unless, he figured out what that punch was for." Raven said keeping her head low. Robin smiled slightly when he heard the part about the punch.

"Then how do you know?" Robin continued prying.

Raven looked at her hands. They were empty. Her heart knew the feeling. "I know I shouldn't have, but...I...I read...," she sighed. "...I read his mind." Tears began to gather in her eyes. She pushed her hair in front of her face, refusing to let Robin see her cry. She heard thunder fill the silence. She began to wish the conversation was outside. So that her tears would be covered by the falling droplets of water. "I know I shouldn't have..."

Robin interrupted her appology, "It is wrong for you to invade someone's mind, but it helped us discover his plan. This is great Rae." He turned to his desk and began planning out some sort of ambush they could plan of Jason. Raven zoned out, and continued sobbing softly. Robin didn't hear her cries, over his own thoughts. When he finished, and turned back to the chair she had been sitting in, she was gone.

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A Change of Taste (Sequal to The Missing Hero)**

**A/N:**I don't own Teen Titans. It's finely done! I finely finished! Hope you enjoyed!(:

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>When Jason woke up, he was cuffed to a chair in a dark room. He looked around and found all that was in the room was two chairs, one which he occupied, and a table. Curious on what had occured he attempted to stand. He was restricted by the cuffs. As he cussed under his breath, the door into the small room opened. Robin entered and sat at the chair opposite himself.

"We know why your here." Robin spoke slowly. Jason sighed and leaned back in his chair.

His experssion showed no sign of concern. However, inside, he was screaming at himself. How did they know? He hadn't told a soul. As far as he knew, his cover hadn't been blown. Did they really know why he was there or was Robin just taking a shot in the dark? Either way, he had to play it cool. "I don't know what you're talking about," his voice monotone.

Robin began glaring at him. He wasn't particularly in a joking mood. Along with his glaring, he began to stare down Jason. Jason looked back at him with a face unintrested. Their stare down lasted minutes. The minutes seemed like hours, going by at the rate paint drys. The whole time, neither seemed to move a muscle. The stare down continued for another few minutes, before Robin stood up, and walked out.

* * *

><p>"We're not getting anywhere with him, maybe I should talk to him..." she spoke. She had been watching from the other side of the glass. Waiting to hear a name, an explanation of why he did what he did.<p>

The way she spoke, was calm, Robin seemed surprised. "Can you interrogate him without breaking bones?" he asked rather jokingly. Raven glared at him. "Not a good time for jokes, got it." He replied to her rather annoyed stare. Instead of questioning her ability, he moved from the way of the door and let her by.

When she entered the dark room, Jason's hair stood on end. He kept his facials in check, but Raven could feel the panicked vibes coming from him. He seemed to wince as she stepped closer. He was probably concerned for his safety and wellbeing. Rather than punching him like she wanted, she picked up the chair and sat it against the glass. She was trying not tempt herself to resort to... Different tactics of getting information.

As she sat down, Jason was on edge. His thoughts were jumbled, he couldn't decide what to do. Raven didn't even have to read his mind to know that, his aura said everything. "I'm not going to injure you," she assured. "As long as you tell us who hired you."

Jason still seemed jittery. He began to speak, "Well, you know I never really met the guy..." He tried to make excuses, but Raven didn't care. She was determined to get the information she wanted. "I hate to tell you, but he didn't exactly leave me his card," he spoke. His tone was rather joke like, but Raven wasn't amused.

Raven's piercing glare continued to stab through him. Not being able to suffer her wrath any longer, he turned his head away. Staring at the floor was so much simpler to handle. If he hadn't have become so close to her, he could have proven his innocents and have been halfway to his bosses place. But, he had gotten close to her. And that had put him at a disadvantage. His emotions were jumbled, his stomach knotted, and his heart seemed to be pounding in his chest.

For Jason's emotions, he felt pain for hurting her; guilt for lying to her; worry for how Wally and Lucky would react; terror of what Raven would do to him if he angered her any more; and entertainment from Robin's reaction of how he had unsuccessfully received information from him. His stomach was knotted because of his pain, guilt, worry, and terror. And his heart was especially beginning to pound because of his fear of Raven's reputation when she became angry. Should he tell her? Could he risk it? Could he trust her? Would he still have a place to stay? Would they protect him?

The questions continued spinning through his head. So much, that he even became a slightly dizzy. How was he to answer these questions? If he gave in and explained everything, he would never be trusted as a villain again. Not that he was really trusted by many now. He might as well throw in the hypothetical towel. As far as other villains knew, he already had turned good.

Jason began imagining himself as a titan. Saving dames, rescuing kids, helping little old ladies across the street, and helping little kittens out trees. He shuttered at the thought. Although, the idea of seeing Raven so often was rather nice. Seeing her glaring face every day would make the torture so much easier. He snickered in his head, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. Though, at the moment, all eyes in the room (only being her beautiful sapphires) were on him already. His lips curled as he thought of ways to change the topic.

"What are you grinning about?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

Jason simply winked at her. He moved his cuffed hands to his lips, pantomiming to turn a key as to lock his lips. Raven was not amused at his small bit of mime. If anything, her stabbing stare became even more violent. Jason rolled his eyes and continued grinning devilishly.

Raven stood, growing tired of his little games. She pushed her chair back under the table and began to leave.

Jason sat up, trying to stop her from leaving, while being silent. But, she continued to walk out. Not wanting her to leave, he gave them what they wanted,"Who do you think hired me?" Raven stopped, as she had just begun to turn the knob of the door handle.

"We don't know, we have a rather long list of enemies. You used to be on it, if I remember correctly," Raven spoke with a "matter-o'- factly" kind of way.

Jason forced a fake laugh. "Right, well. How about this? In order for you all to get the information you want, I get to stay, free of charge?"

Raven looked at him with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. "What do you mean? If you tell us, you get to stay?" she asked curiously. Jason nodded, with the same sly grin.

She turned to the glass. Beginning to speak with Robin telepathically. She nodded toward the window and turned back to Jason. "It's a deal," she spoke.

Jason smiled. But before he told her, he felt obligated to apologize. "Raven, I'm really..." he was cut off by the raising of her hand. She moved her head to look over her shoulder. Nodding for Robin to leave the observation room. She turned back to Jason and nodded. "Anyway... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in the middle of this." As he began apologizing, she lowered her head, as if she couldn't stand to look at him. "I'm sorry..." he repeated.

"Save it," she spoke with a shaky voice. "Now, who hired you?" she repeated her question.

Jason spoke again,"I'm not telling you until you until you accept my apology." Raven seemed like she was holding back tears. She nodded her head, like she could not gain her voice to speak. "Slade," he spoke coldly. The name didn't seem to shock her. "Slade wanted to discover Robin's identity. Not a shocker?" Raven nodded no.

Raven began to leave the room. She was stopped by a nagging feeling. Turning back to the chair, she walked up to him fuming. Rather than yelling or screaming at him, she grabbed him by his shirt, and pecked him on the check. As she began blushing, he started grinning. "Let's go find that ass-hole. Agree?" Jason nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>So, How'd you like it? Read and Reveiw! No Flames please!<p> 


End file.
